Load switches and low dropout (LDO) regulators for power management systems require fixed or adjustable soft start upon enable and also upon recovery from various faults. Soft starts avoid large in-rush currents into the load, which could potentially pull down the input power supply below recommended operating conditions. Although these devices generally provide soft start on enable and in response to some faults, not all load switches or LDOs demonstrate soft start during recovery from short circuit conditions.